


Love At First Sight

by Imgunnafckyouup



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Out, Read, find, to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgunnafckyouup/pseuds/Imgunnafckyouup
Summary: |Summary: This is a school au fanfic taken place in Castiel senior year. He has just moved to a new school, and is getting bullied by Deans rival Crowley. Dean doesn't realize what's happening until he sees Castiel being bullied by Crowley and Dean and his brother help rescue Castiel. This is the first time Dean has looked Castiel in the eye as he helps him off the floor, Dean starts having feelings at that moment and quickly walks away with Sam right behind. Continue reading to see how they get together.|





	

*beep beep beep beep*

'I groaned' 

*beep beep beep be-*

*shuts alarm off*

'I sighed'

It was six in the morning and school would be starting soon, I was starting a new school today. New town, new school, new friends to make. It was the third day of school, and I had just enrolled. I woke up early enough to take a shower, eat breakfast and catch the bus. When I got to my new school Lawrence High, I was brought to the office to pick up my schedule. I had advanced classes, and because this school was behind a grade from my old school I was relearning things. 'I sighed, relearning things, this is going to be boring.' My classes were very easy to find, all was on floor one. I had a gym class as well, "well gym will be fun" I thought sarcastically, as I made my way to my first class, I passed by a small group of students by lockers and the only thing I noticed was sparkling green eyes.

My first class was honors history, 'great I thought, this is going to be boring.' I made my way to history class, and almost ran into the locker of this schools quarterback Crowley. "Sorry, I'm new here" I said looking down, "watch where you're going new kid" he said in a barbarian way. Looking down at the ground I hurried to my class, I was a few minutes early and went up to the teacher and told him I was new here. Mr. Hartford showed me where I would be sitting, I sat down and got out a notebook, a pencil, and a pen for class. Other kids were coming in now and the final bell rang, students were fleeing into their classrooms. Since this was an honors class, there was only twelve student, and it was pretty empty. By the end of the class, we had our first assignment, which was outlining every section of chapter one. 'This assignment is easy' I thought' the bell rang for second block, looking at my schedule 'I groaned' I had gym next, it was mandatory all four year to have gym, my old school it was only freshman that had to take it. 

I entered the gymnasium and walked up to the teacher, *looks at schedule* "umm Mr. Hawkins, I'm the new student Castiel" "ahh Mr. Novak, we have a uniform for you in the locker room." I sat on the bleachers in the gym waiting for Mr. Hawkins to come back, "alright Mr. Novak, Mr. Martin is in the locker room ready with your uniform." I stood up and walked to the locker room where everyone was getting dressed, Mr. Martin walked up to me "Mr. Novak, follow me." I followed him to the back of the locker room, he hands me a uniform and I quickly got dressed. When I walked out into the gym with my uniform on I noticed the same group from this morning also in here, they were huddled on the bleachers looking at their phones. I sat three rows below them and pulled out my phone, it was the newest phone and I pulled up my messages, I had one from my ex, 'I sighed' I closed my messages and ignored it. 

Gym started we were playing basketball today, I may not be the best player, but I use to play it all the time with my older brother, Gabriel. The teams were picked the day before so Mr. Hawkins put me on team A, on this team was the mystery group that caught my attention this morning. Team B had that quaterback, Crowley, he looked at me full of hate. We started the game and even tho people would stay clear and try not passing the ball to me, I got a hold of it by the middle of the game. I wanted to show off so I shot at half court making it in, everyone stared both at me and the basket, it has felt as time has stopped, my team mates clapped me on my back and the game continued. When the class was over we went to the locker room to undress, my team mates all asked me how I can shoot from half court, I said "my brother taught me how to play since I was young." "Well new kid, that was a great game, my names Dean, and this is my brother Sam." Said the guy with the green eyes. 'I held out my hand and said' "my names Castiel" he shook my hand and we all exited the locker room. I sat down on the bleachers waiting for the bell to ring so I pulled out my phone.

"Damn nice phone." Dean said from right behind me, "oh umm thanks Dean, I had this for a year now." I said sheepishly. I looked back and saw I had another message from my ex, 'I sighed once again' this time I opened the messages, the first one read 'I'm sorry Cas, I didn't mean what I said, please answer me' I shook my head and looked at the second one completely oblivious to the fact Dean was reading over my shoulder, the second message read 'Cas, I love you, please don't ignore me, I messed up, I didn't mean to hurt you.' I turned off my phone, and Dean said, 'damn Castiel, your ex really wants you back' I jumped, "were you reading my message Dean?" I asked. "Um no not really it just caught my eye, so is your ex pretty" asked Dean. Bell rings, "umm Dean, sorry I have to go" I quickly walked out and went to my next clas which was math, 'hmm college level math, nice' this is the only class I have yet to learn from.

'Math, finally something I can learn more about' I thought, I started heading to my class, when our principle Mrs. Quinn stopped me. "Ahh Mr. Novak, how do you like our school so far?" she asked me, "It's not so bad, I may like I better when I've been here for at least a week." I replied. I walked to class in enough time, the teacher sent me to the back of the class, she handed me a packet of work. "This is a weeks worth of work, I hand you a packet on Monday, it's due on Friday" Mrs. Hartford said. "Thank you" I said quietly, I looked at the papers and it was papers to show how much you know. As she taught, I skimmed through the papers, 'I sighed' I learned most of this last year, at least some of it is new. I looked up and saw she was teaching a lesson I already knew, I went ahead and started working on my packet. By the end of class I had four pages of the packet done, there was ten pages to do. The bell rang and I walked to my fourth period class.

I walked into my honors English class, kids were already taking their seats. I walked to the teacher, Mr. Eagle, and told him I was the new student. He also sat me in the back and handed me what we were doing, I was to read a book of my choice and write a five page essay about it. It was an easy assignment to do, and I knew which book to do my essay on. He went on about how to do our essay and what he was looking for in it, I wasn't paying attention and was mindlessly drawing on a paper. Before I knew it the bell rang for lunch, I walked out and say on a bench outside alone. I didn't eat because I didn't like school food, so I sat down and continued working on my math packet. I didn't notice when Dean and his brother sat down at the same bench till Dean said "hello Castiel" I kinda jumped and replied "umm hello Dean, I normally go by Cas." We talked most of the lunch period, and I lost track of time when the bell rang to go to fifth period. I was speed walking to Earth science.

I was really early to class and walked up to the teacher, she told me to sit anywhere I wanted, that there was no assigned seats. I sat in the back since that suited me and when I was looking down drawing, I saw from the corner of my eye someone sitting next to me. "Hello Cas, I didn't know we had the same class" a husky voice said. I looked over to see green eyes staring at mine, "umm hello Dean" I said. "I never got to ask why you left in a hurry in gym class, did I say something wrong?" he asked me, "I'm sorry Dean, it's just I don't like talking about past relationships that ended bad" I replied. "No, it's fine, I was just curious about why you ran off" after he had said this the teacher scolded us. "Dean and Castiel, do you have something to share with the class" she asked, "No, Mrs. Taylor I was just asking him how his first day was going" Dean said bluntly. "Then the both of you pay attention or you'll get detention." She scolded at us. I sat lower in my seat trying not to draw in any attention and failed. The other students were staring at us. Class went on, and at the end when the bell rang I got up and walked out of the classroom, Dean followed and he kept apologized for getting us in trouble. "Dean it's fine, but I have to get to class now" I said. "What do you have next?" He asked, I looked at my schedule and said "I have designing games next." "Cool, my brother and I have that class next too, come on let's grab him and head to class" he said excidedly grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the opposite direction.

We grabbed his little brother Sam, and sped walked to our next class, we were there a minute to spare, and sat next to each other. Dean was in the middle while I was to his right and Sam was to his left, we logged on and he showed me we were doing a group project for our first assignment. "We got to pick our groups and it's only Sam and I, so you can join our group and help us." Dean said to me. "Thanks Dean, what do you want me to help you with?" I asked. "Can you help Sam with the movement of the game we're designing. Mr. Grady was walking around the classroom and asked who I was, I told him I was the new student, and Dean and Sam put me in their group, he said alright and walked off. While Sam and I was working on the movements of our little game, Dean worked on the the development of the characters so by end of class, we were 1/4 the way done with the project. The bell rang and I go up to leave class. "So umm Cas, what do you have next?" Dean asked me, I looked at my schedule and replied "I have green house next" "ooo I have that too" said Sam. "Well I'll see you two later, bye" Dean said and walked off.

We both got to green house really early, so Sam helped me catch up on what we were doing in the class. He told me what assignments we were doing and we got started on them before the tardy bell rang. Mr. Price came around and asked about me and I said I was the new student, he walked away letting us continue working. "I'm sorry for my brother being nosy, it's who he is I can't spot him." Sam said. "N-no, it's fine, it r-really wasn't important" I replied hesitantly. That was it on the talking, we both seemed comfortable in silence, we worked on the pages we were assigned helping each other here and there. My thoughts kept going back to gym class as I worked, 'Does my ex still love me?' It was the only question running through my head. I was lost in though, that I never heard the bell ring to go to next class till Sam waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped back into reality, gathered all my papers and books, and left class with Sam. My next class is a free class so I got to go home early if I wanted too. I went to my locker gathered my books and left the school heading to my car. I got home parked next to Gabriel's car and got out, 'hmm why is is so quiet, Gab always has music playing' I thought. I slowly walked up the stairs and froze. Weird noises came from the house like shuffling about, 'did Gab go for a jog, and we're getting robbed' I thought, I slowly crept up and open the door. I looked around the door, and I couldn't believe what I saw.


End file.
